


For You...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

As a child you were there  
As a child you cared  
The memories we had  
The times we shared

You brushed our hair  
You wiped our tears  
Together we cuddled  
As you chased our fears

Our hearts swelled with love  
Our faces with smiles  
You went above and beyond  
You love shone for miles

As a teen I was stubborn  
As a teen so were you  
We fought like cat and dog  
Sometimes we still do

But despite all of that  
We knew you were there  
To hold us close  
And show you care

Now we have grown  
Strong and proud  
It’s all thanks to you  
So I’ll say it out loud

You are kind and caring  
And beautiful as ever  
You gave us the world  
And we’ll love you forever…


End file.
